


Dusk Til Dawn

by LittleMsStark3000



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Black Widow - Freeform, F/M, Iron Man - Freeform, IronWidow - Freeform, Natasha Romanov Feels, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, POV Natasha Romanov, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 17:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18898981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMsStark3000/pseuds/LittleMsStark3000
Summary: "Nat, hello," Pepper hugged her then held both of her hands. "How are you?""Fine, as always," Natasha replied half-heartedly, as her thoughts were far from okay, despite the fact that Tony was right beside her.Apparently, even the strongest Avengers could break down. Even the best spies couldn't hide these emotions.





	Dusk Til Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Second installment of my IronWidow x Zayn Malik songs Collection. Not MCU compliant, purely fangirling over TonyNat because they deserve all my love. No disrespect to Pepperony; this is AU. And thank you so much to my siblings in this fandom. ❤️

"Tony!"

Natasha recognized that voice and she turned her head from supposedly getting a plate of fruit slices from the buffet table.

She saw Pepper, smiling wide, approaching Tony who stood a few meters away from her and was talking with Rhodey. The woman, regal as always, wore black silk cocktail dress and looked more radiant with a set of pearl jewelries. Tony's ex-girlfriend has always been stunning despite her simplicity and humility, and Natasha knew that was exactly what smitten the then-billionaire playboy. Now, Stark Industries is still at the top of its game with Pepper Potts' leadership.

Subconsciously, Natasha glanced at herself from her reflection on the glass walls. She wore a dark blue wide leg jumpsuit paired with chunky heels to help her height; her blonde-dyed hair was longer, it already shows her natural red hair from roots, and she just styled it as beach waves. Her current look was far from that of Natalie Rushman whom Tony "met" first before she as a SHIELD agent was introduced to him by Fury. This time, Natasha chose to be how she really opt to be on occasions like this - not fully made-up, no disguise, no marks to seduce, no pretentions.

Unfortunately, seeing the woman that her man loved for years before her did not suit very well. Tony and her have just started officially dating a couple of weeks ago. And while she believes that he loves her - he shows her that every chance he gets, mostly with random surprises and gifts - she felt a bit insecure with how long they can go on and how far they can get.

Her dark past plays a huge role in this internal struggle. Natasha knew she has nothing much to offer him... and because of what happened to her in the Red Room, she wasn't even sure if she can give him a child to continue his name.

With a clouded mind, she watched how the three people not too far away from her interacted. She can hear happiness in Tony's voice as he talked with her.

"I'd always appreciate a New Yorker flying in for my birthday. I am elated by your presence, Ms. Potts."

Pepper rolled her eyes. "Shut up, Tony. You know you are the reason why i cannot leave that concrete jungle. If only it were practical, i've already moved here in Palm Springs too or back in Malibu."

"Naaah, don't make me feel guilt. You're doing a great job there, Pep."

Tony hugged her sideways and Rhodey smiled at his two friends.

"Who else is here? I saw Peter outside with Wanda," the SI CEO inquired shortly after.

"T'Challa came over. Bruce and Clint are somewhere there too."

Natasha saw him looking around his little party and she figured he was looking for her when his eyes caught hers and called out.

"Nat," he beamed, met her halfway and automatically hooked his arm around her waist, tagging her along to his special guests.

"Hey Pepper," she smiled and greeted her as they got nearer, since she has already talked with Rhodey earlier. It wouldn't surprise her if the newcomer found her smile somehow awkward. It's the first time in months that they are seeing each other and also the first time after she and Tony got together.

Knowing her warm personality and naturally kind attitude, Natasha is sure there's no issue around it; in fact, Pepper was one of the first few people whom Tony told about their relationship when he flew to New York for SI's anniversary. Unfortunately, she wasn't able to join him because she attended a UN event too, but he filled her in on what happened. 

"Nat, hello," Pepper hugged her then held both of her hands. "How are you?"

"Fine, as always," she replied half-heartedly, as her thoughts were far from okay.

Apparently, even the strongest Avengers could break down. Even the best spies couldn't hide these emotions.

*****

The party wrapped up half past 10:00 PM and Tony offered everyone of his less than 40 guests to stay in the guest rooms but only half did, including Rhodey and the younger Avengers, choosing to occupy the cottage outside instead. T'Challa flew back to Wakanda in his private plane and Pepper had to go straight to Washington for a conference.

Natasha, feeling less than sociable all of a sudden, excused herself and went ahead to their room, leaving Tony behind.

Not long after though, he already followed but she was done with shower and was preparing the bed to sleep.

"You okay, Nat?" he stood by the foot of the bed while unbuttoning the cuffs of his long sleeved shirt. 

She feels his eyes surveying her and she tried to look at him but could not meet his gaze. "Yeah. My head just hurts a little."

"You want me to get you anything?"

Tony was about to step forward to her but she lied down on the bed almost hurriedly and pulled the covers to her chest. 

"No need, i'll just go ahead and sleep."

He just nodded, but Natasha caught his questioning look before she shut her eyes.

"Good night," he softly said, then she felt a hand cupping her face and a kiss on her lips, before she heard footsteps going away.

"Friday, dim the lights," he ordered the house's AI.

"Certainly, sir."

The door carefully opened and closed again.

Natasha bit her lip to keep herself from tearing up. And she couldn't actually sleep.

*****

Two hours later, Tony still hasn't come back.

Natasha started to worry. Sitting on the bed with her back against the headboard, she started feeling regret for treating him coldly on his birthday.

She thought of going out and finding him but she wasn't sure where exactly he is in the big house. He might even have went out to the cottage and spent a little more time with whoever are still up.

"Friday, where is Tony?"

"He is in the workshop, Natasha." 

She bit her lip again, before asking. "Is he working?" 

"Sir is not working at the moment. He stayed there alone before he called Colonel Rhodes and they have been talking for 55 minutes now."

"I see. Thank you, Friday." 

"You're welcome, Natasha." 

Instead of going to them, she decided to just stay up and wait for him. She reached the Stark pad on their bedside table and was about to look for an e-book to read when she noticed an unclosed tab of File Transfer. When she clicked on it, a 00:00:23 long video appeared on the screen, with her sleeping form on the thumbnail.

Natasha tapped the play button. She watched as the shot, focused on Tony's just-woke-up face, moved to hers almost burried on his chest, his arm wrapped around her. Basing on the sleepwear she had on and how she looked, the video was taken in the morning of Tony's party.

It was confirmed when she heard his voice from the video. "Isn't this the best birthday gift?"

The camera, which she assumed was on Tony's phone, caught her stirring and groaning a little. Natasha almost chuckled at how deep she slept; prior to this very homey set-up she had with him, she was a very light sleeper and a little sound or movement could wake her up in no time.

He might have put down his phone on the bed as it focused on the ceiling, but she heard their voices on the background.

"Good morning, love," she heard him say, reminding her of how beautiful that morning was to her.

"Morning..." she purred. "Happy birthday..."

Then she recalled that he kissed her before mouthing a thank you and asking her to get up for coffee. She sat up on the bed and pulled her hair up to a bun, her back on him  and probably it was when he grabbed his phone again and stopped the video recording.

When the video ended, Natasha put back the Stark pad on its place and she hugged her knees.

How could she doubt them?

How could she doubt him?

True, they have been together for just a little while now, but they have loved and cared for each other long before two weeks ago - and they both know it.

She must accept that Pepper is and will always be part of Tony's past, but equally trust their growing relationship for what the future holds for them.

When Natasha heard the door opened again, she immediately looked that way and saw Tony coming in with the dimmed room lighting.

"Hey," her voice cracked when she spoke as he stepped to their bed.

Tony sat on her side, gently grabbed her hand from her knees, and kissed it. "I'm sorry for making you feel uncomfortable around Pepper earlier."

"Did Rhodey tell you that?" she forced a smile though her eyes were heating up. 

He shrugged lightly. "I have a very observant colonel bestfriend."

"I'm sorry." She reversed and held his hand with both of hers. "It's me, it's my fault -"

"No, please," he shook his head. "Don't."

Her tears started falling but Tony was quick to wipe them with his thumb and showered feather light kisses on her eyes, nose and cheeks.

As he lay her in bed, he kissed her lips more passionately this time and she responded, fully submitting herself beneath him. 

There were no more words needed.

*****

"Light it up, on the run  
Let's make love tonight  
Make it up, fall in love, try

But you'll never be alone  
I'll be with you from dusk til dawn  
Baby, I'm right here  
I'll hold you when things go wrong  
I'll be with you from dusk til dawn  
Baby, I'm right here..."

\- Dusk Til Dawn, Zayn Malik

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thank you for reading this! I'd appreciate any feedback or comment from you. Let me know also if you have IronWidow / TonyNat requests and I'd be glad to look into them. ❤️


End file.
